Secretly Unexpecting
by amparo1993
Summary: ONE SHOT Mary Alice Brandon has been hiding her pregnancy from the father and secretly aborted the baby in fear of his disapproval. What happens when She finally tells him? *mild violence*


**Quick ONE SHOT about Alice Cullen(Mary Alice Brandon). All human twilight story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_I've gotta tell him... No I can't do it. But I have to. Ugh why is this so damn hard? I have to figure this out quick before he gets here._

_**Knock knock knock**_

Too late he's here.

I slowly walk to the front door of my small apartment. I look through the peep-hole and it was him, Jasper Whitlock my best friend/friend with benefits for the past 10 years. I slowly unlock the door and open it to let him in. He walks in wraps his arms around me and gives me a quick kiss. He walks over to the couch and makes himself at home. He's still dressed in his suit. He must of just got off of work. I walk over and sit next to him. He smile at me and I can't help but to smile back.

"So what did you want to tell?" he asked as he rubbed his hand up and down my leg. I look into his light brown eyes and run my hands through he dirty blonde hair. He leans in to kiss me but I pull away and he ends up kissing my cheek.

"Well..." I said slowly while standing up from the couch. "I wanted to tell you that," I said slowly pacing around my small living room. I walk past him and he grabs my hand and I stop in my tracks.

"Just tell me Alice, I can handle anything." he said as he looked into my eyes. I felt tears start to build up and i turned away before he could notice. I pull my hand back and walk over to kitchen doorway.

"Your going to hate me." I said in a whisper trying to hold back all the tears. He walks over to me and trys to pull my face toward him. But I pull away.

"I'm never going to hate you," He says in a whisper in my ear. I mumble a few words but he didn't understand me. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I-I... I was pregnant." I said slowly in a light whisper. He pulls away and just stares at me.

"What do you mean you _were_ pregnant?" he asked in a loud tone. He grabs my hand to turn me back around to face him. I feel his grip tighting each second that I don't speak.

"You're hurting me!" I yell as he pulls on my wrist again.

"Explain! NOW!" he yells in a tone I hadn't heard since he was in a bar fight with his best friend Edward. He had found out he was going out with his siter and he got so inraged he almost killed him. I look into his now dark eyes and I see the same face that I saw the night of the fight. It starts to scare me and tears start to fall across my face. "Stop crying and explain now!" he yells again. I fall to the floor in fear and he pulls me back up to face him again.

"I was pregnant, last month. I-I... I didn't know what to do. If I should tell you or not. I knew you weren't ready for a baby. You always talked about not wanting kids. So I took care of it. I'm sorry Jasper." I said slowly. He loosened his grip on me and I stood up straight. He looked me up and down and slowly turned around. He walked over to the door and opened it. As he stood in the door way he turned around.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Tears were coming down his face. He grabbed the door handle and shut the door as he left. I felt more tears build up in my eyes. I fell to the floor and sat with my knees to chest and I sat there and cried for hours.

Waking up the next morning sleeping on the couch staring at my living room ceiling. I get up and walk to the bathroom to shower. I look in the mirror and notice large bruises on my wrists. I look on my waist and see faded bruises from the last time Jasper over reacted about something. He never really meant to hurt me. He never does. Every time this happens he leaves for days and I don't see him until he decides that hes all better and can be near me. He scares me sometimes, he hurts me sometimes but I love him. Yeah its stupid to love a guy who physically hurts you, but I do love him. We've known each other for many many years. He's the man I plan to marry even though we aren't in a relationship. When hes not mad or in a bad mood he treats me like a queen. He buys me things I would never get myself. He takes me places I've always wanted to go to. He's convinced me to do things that I always was too scared to do. We have the time of our lives together. Even though I got rid of the one thing I've always wanted, I know it was the right thing to do since we are in no position to raise a child at the moment. Maybe some time in the future I'll convince him into having a baby with me. Maybe he'll be excited about it. Maybe he'll love to have babies. Maybe by then all this physical stuff with stop. I Mary Alice Brandon promise to live my life to the fullest until he is ready to settle down with me.

* * *

**just letting you know I do not support abortions. So no nasty comments about it please. just thought this would be a nice ONE SHOT. Please review and read my other creations :)**


End file.
